Eureka
by E350
Summary: AU. When gold is discovered in the small colony of Nickelodeon, a massive gold rush quickly erupts. But when Governor Krabs instates restrictions on the miners, a rebellion may be on the horizon... Mild to moderate violence, Danny/Sam, Spandy. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: There's Gold In Them Hills!

As promised in the Halloween Spectacular, here is my new story, Eureka. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter One: There's Gold in Them Hills!**

_The Crown Colony of Nickelodeon, 1851._

The great explorer, James Isaac Neutron, walked through the trees and bushes in the highlands of the colony. He had left the colonial Capital three days ago on his expedition, to open up the new grazing land for the British Empire.

Personally, he'd rather be surveying for an independent nation, but he enjoyed his job, so he didn't complain.

Behind him, his companions (Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez) were arguing.

"…there's no gold up here, Carl!" Sheen snapped.

"Yes there is," Carl replied, "There's gold everywhere!"

"There is not!" Sheen cried, exasperated, "If gold was everywhere, we'd be rich!"

"Actually, if gold was everywhere it would have absolutely no value," Jimmy explained, "Everyone would have it, so no one would want more of it."

Carl and Sheen blinked.

"What did he say?" asked Carl.

"I had no idea," replied Sheen.

"Wait guys, what's that?" mused Jimmy.

Jimmy peered through the trees, making out a sparkle next to a dead trunk. He walked carefully over to it, and found the source of the glow. It took his breath away.

It was gold.

A reef of surface gold stretched around the area for several metres, up to a river which ran at a steady pace. Deep below there must've been huge nuggets, just waiting to be found.

"G-guys," he gasped, "We've struck gold."

Carl turned to Sheen and grinned.

"Told you."

* * *

Governor Eugene Krabs sat in his office, reading a document.

The colonies were in a bad state. Convict transportation from Britain had ended, and now there were very few free workers left to keep the economy going. There were few profitable goods to trade, recent rains had destroyed much of the crop harvest, and a strange illness was killing livestock. It was also killing the government's income.

Governor Krabs was getting very sweaty.

The door creaked open. Governor Krabs' aide, a boy with a giant boil on his left cheek, walked into the room.

"Sir, a guy with funny hair is here to see you," he explained.

"Bring him in, Elmer."

Elmer nodded, and left. He soon returned with Jimmy in tow.

"What is it?" Governor Krabs snapped, "I'm very busy!"

"I under stand, Governor," Jimmy replied, grinning, "But I've got some good news."

"This better be about money," Governor Krabs growled.

Jimmy's smile grew larger.

"It is," he nodded, "I've discovered gold."

Governor Krabs' eyes expanded in surprise. He let out a creaky whisper.

"G-gold?"

Then he fainted.

_

* * *

Colonial Decree Twelve, in the name of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, VR._

_All potential gold miners must pay ₤4 to receive a mining licence, which will be regularly inspected. It must be renewed every three months, repeating the ₤4 payment each time. Payment can be made no earlier then the ninetieth day of issue. Failure to present a licence will result in one month's incarceration, two weeks of that hard labour. On a third offence, the punishment is one year's hard labour and no chance of a new licence. Attacking or otherwise assaulting a licence inspector will result in the punishment your magistrate feels appropriate, and repeated offences of abuse to police and soldiers will result in deportation from the colony._

_Hereby signed on the date of twelfth of May, Eighteen-Fifty-One,_

_Eugene H. Krabs, Governor._


	2. Chapter 2: Shantytown

Our story continues!

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** You lived in a mining town? Awesome! :D What was it like? Thanks for reading.

**Movie-Brat:** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cartooniac55:** Yeah, I wasn't orignally going to put this in Western, but I couldn't find anywhere else it fit. Mr. Krabs is fun to write. :D Thanks for the review!

**ZimsMostLoyalServant:** Yep, it all goes downhill from here. :\ Thanks very much!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shantytown**

Officially, the mining region was called the Western Ranges, but everyone called it the hills. It was easier that way.

This particular mining camp was officially called Bendithurst, but everyone called it Shantytown. It was easier that way.

Why was it nicknamed Shantytown, you may ask? Well, because it was exactly that. There was a wooden tavern, a bank, a police station and nothing else. Everything else was either a rickety, damp hut or a cold, damp tent. It was an uncomfortable life, but the miners weren't here for comfort. They were here for the gold, but to be honest – they weren't having much luck.

Trooper AJ Ibrehim stood outside the Police Station, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Why do you get the horse?" he grumbled.

His comrade and commander, Special Constable Walker, chuckled.

"I'm in charge here," he replied, sneering, "It's my rules. Now get moving - I have a feeling we're gonna catch someone without a licence today."

Walker grinned menacingly, before galloping off down the dirt track to the western mines. AJ sighed, before walking on the eastern track.

* * *

Nathan Lester thought he might be doing something wrong.

He had filled the pan with dirt – check. He had taken the pan to the river – check. He had placed the pan in the river – check. Unfortunately for him he had missed a vital instruction…one actually had to hold onto the pan, otherwise it would sink.

Nathan was now reaching into the river, hoping to locate his submerged pan, when Walker galloped up to him.

"Licence, Lester," he growled.

"Y-yes, Special Constable Walker sir," Nathan gulped, bringing his licence out of his pocket.

Walker inwardly cursed. Another one would go free, denying him of the bounty he'd get for convicted criminals.

Unless…

The trooper pretended to be examining the authenticity of the licence for a few seconds. Then, without warning, he ripped it in two and hurled it to the ground.

"No licence," he chuckled, ignoring Nathan's mortified look, "That's against the rules. You're coming with me."

"But…" Nathan began.

"But nothing," snarled Walker, "You're under arrest, punk."

Nathan was taken away for a crime he had not committed.

* * *

Timmy sighed. The river claims had been taken quickly, leaving him empty handed. He had been given a choice; he could 'claim jump', in which case he'd be thrashed within an inch of his life by the miner he stole the claim from, or he could dig for gold.

Digging was the safer option.

Timmy's back was aching from the shovelling. He wiped some sweat off his brow, glancing to his fellow miners and fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

"How far down are we?" he gasped, exhausted.

"One metre, sport," Wanda replied, equally tired, "We're not far enough."

Cosmo gasped.

"You mean we have to do _more_ digging?"

"Sorry Cosmo, but it's for the gold," Timmy sighed, picking up the shovel again, "It's all gonna be worth it."

Timmy heard footsteps walking up to him. He made a quick cautionary hand signal, and Cosmo and Wanda disguised as humans.

AJ was slogging through the bushland, obviously warn out. Timmy sighed as he pulled out his licence.

"I've got it, Constable," he said in monotone.

"Thanks Timmy," AJ replied, "Oh, don't call me Constable. Constable Walker's the only one who's allowed to be called that. Anyone else gets three weeks on the thumbscrews."

Timmy chuckled as AJ went over his, Cosmo's and Wanda's licences.

"Good one," he nodded.

"No. Seriously," AJ stated.

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda winced.

"Ouch," Wanda winced.

"Walker's a cruel guy," AJ shrugged, "What can you do?"

"He's too cruel."

Another miner, with raven black hair and sky blue eyes, was approaching.

"I saw him earlier near Nathan Lester's claim," he sighed, "He tore up his licence and dragged him away."

"Lester?" Timmy gasped, "What the heck did he do?"

"Nothing, as far as I know," AJ mused.

"Wait a minute," Wanda realized, "Danny, what were you doing near Lester's claim?"

"Claim jumper!" Cosmo accused.

"I was meeting up with Dash Baxter," Danny replied, shrugging.

"Dash?" Timmy wondered, "The guy who owns the Empire Hotel? Why the heck would you meet with a guy like him?"

"He owes me and Sam money for some mining tools he 'borrowed'," Danny replied darkly, "He claims he never took the stuff."

"He's friends with Walker," sighed Wanda, "Not much you can do about it."

"I wish there was," sighed Danny.

"Maybe one day," AJ mused, "Well, your licences are all in order, I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked away, a lot on his mind.

Dash was friends with the troopers, which allowed him to take advantage of the miners. The gold licences were atrociously expensive and no one had a say about the issue. He himself was working for the very lot of people who oppressed them.

He had a lot to think about.

Back in town, certain people were going to give him even more.

* * *

If you know who Nathan is, congrats! You're a DP nerd...just like me. X)


	3. Chapter 3: The Nickelodeon Railway Co

Just a short one today. :)

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** No, I haven't found it so far. I've heard good things about it, though. Thanks for reading!

**Movie-Brat:** Ask, and ye shall recieve! Thanks for reviewing.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: **Yeah, Walker's perfect for this role. :D Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Nickelodeon Railway Company**

Jimmy sat in his office, tinkering with his watch. He'd broken it on his latest expedition, and was hoping to make a few improvements (perhaps he could make it more accurate.) He was so preoccupied that he barely noticed a knock on his door. He only registered the creak as it opened.

"Excuse me, is this Jimmy Neutron's office?" he heard someone ask.

A, short, bespectacled woman wearing a top hat and coat had stepped into the room.

"I am him," Jimmy replied.

"Ah, yes," the woman replied, "I'm Dr. Nora Wakeman. I've just come from England…"

"Dr. Wakeman?" Jimmy questioned, "Weren't you the chairman of the Sheffield & Nottingham Railway?"

"Um, yes," Dr. Wakeman replied, "I was…until that blasted George Hudson bought me out. You know, that man is a real croo…"

She shook her head.

"Oh, wait, I was talking about something else," she realised, "I understand that you have a little transportation problem in this colony."

She was right. As Shantytown and other goldmining townships grew, the roads had come under increasing stress. Now, they were in a complete, bottlenecked shambles.

"Well," explained Dr. Wakeman, "I'm about to build a railway line between here and the goldfields, and was hopeful that you might be able to help."

"What help d'you need?" Jimmy asked, intrigued.

"Well," Dr. Wakeman replied, "We need surveyors to inspect the land, so we can plan out the route, and we also need locomotive and rolling stock to be designed…"

"I'm in," Jimmy replied, "I can do both, low salary. I get a lot from being Surveyor-General here anyway. It'll be a nice change of pace."

"Good!" Dr. Wakeman said, happily, "I'm looking forward to working together. I'll start buying land, and then…"

* * *

Thus, the grand private enterprise began. It was difficult to get going, as many landowners stood between the Town and the Goldfields. Naturally, the landowners didn't want trains running over their farms – not without compensation. After lands had been bought, the railway company built up to the hillsides.

As the line climbed the ranges, laying track grew more complex and more expensive. Before long, they reached a cliff-face that would not be passed without a tunnel.

Several tons of dynamite later, a tunnel was in the process of being dug. This was both very dangerous and expensive work, and by the time it was completed, thousands of pounds were gone.

Almost immediately after this, they reached the Horowitz River, named after its discoverer, Eugene Horowitz, who had famously nearly drowned in it.

It was clear that a bridge would be needed.

A very big, expensive bridge.

The company was nearly bankrupt, and asked Governor Krabs to help.

Governor Krabs wouldn't dream of paying from his own money, of course, but he knew exactly where to extort money from…

_

* * *

Colonial Decree Thirteen, in the name of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, VR._

_As of today, the gold mining licence fee is being raised. It is now ₤4 per month, rather then every three months. All miners found without a licence will face the same penalty as previous with the addition of a fine of ₤10, ₤30 for repeated offences. Police officers and commissioners reserve the right to hand out punishments for other crimes committed on the goldfields as they feel appropriate. Be reminded that anyone who informs on a licence evader will have his or her licence fee halved. All bartering by shopkeepers on the goldfields must give a fifth the proceeds (in money) to their Gold Commissioner. A percentage of money collected by police on the goldfields will be transferred to the Nickelodeon Railway Company._

_Hereby signed on the date of first of June, Eighteen-Fifty-One,_

_Eugene H. Krabs, Governor._


	4. Chapter 4: The First Sparks

DISCLAIMER: The author does not encourage arson, chauvinism, vigilantism or zig-zag railways.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Well, I certainly wouldn't rule it out. Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, I'm a real stickler for realism, for better or worse. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Cartooniac55:** Well, you could technically call this a fanmake of history (it's loosely based on a true story). Anyway, glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The First Sparks**

Evening was settling over Shantytown as one of the first days of 1852 wound away. The miners, mostly disappointed, had returned to their huts and tents. Some of the less honourable members of their ranks were engaging in night-time claim jumping.

Dashiel 'Dash' Baxter was washing out a glass at the counter of the Empire Hotel. The only tavern of the township, it was one of the few proper buildings, a construct of wood and corrugated iron.

The door opened, and two miners walked into the building. Dash recognised them immediately – Nick Dean and Francis Abrahams, two of the less benovelent miners of Shantytown. They were covered in soot and filth, and had obviously had little luck in goldmining this day.

"Hey, Dash, give us a drink," Nick sighed, as they approached the counter.

"Only if you show me the money," Dash demanded, "I ain't running a charity here."

"Look, we don't have anything, just hand over the drink," snapped Nick.

"Without payment?" Dash growled, "You're outta your mind!"

"No," Francis snarled, "You hand over a drink, or I'll beat the living snot outta ya."

"Bring it on!" Dash yelled.

* * *

There is no need not go into detail here. Francis, Nick and Dash got into a fight. By the time the troopers arrived at the hotel, Francis had been seriously injured. He was taken by horse-drawn wagon to the Town to hospital – and never returned.

Nick was furious, having lost his mining partner, but that was nothing to the explosion of rage about what happened next.

Walker informed Dash that he did not have to stand trial for the fight, and therefore would not be punished.

The miners were not at all happy about this. Whispers began to spread across the diggings. A meeting would be called on the night of January 29th, 1852. First, however, came another day of oppression on the goldfields.

* * *

It was roughly lunchtime. Many miners were returning to Shantytown to get an insubtancial meal. Many more were not, as the licence fee did not allow them to buy food or clothing. They had to scavenge what they could.

Spongebob Squarepants was one such person. He and his best friend, Patrick Star, were returning from paying their licence fee. They'd been gone five days, and all they'd had to do was wait in a que.

The same que.

For five days.

As they walked through Shantytown's main street, they came upon a commotion around the police station. Danny, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were at the back of a crowd, angrily yelling insults at the building.

"What's going on?" asked Spongebob, walking over.

"Dash and Francis got in a fight," Danny explained, "Dash…err…hurt Francis pretty bad, he got arrested…"

"And Walker let him go," growled Timmy, bitterly.

"BURN THE TROOPERS!" Cosmo yelled.

"Cosmo!" Wanda snapped, "D'you wanna get us arrested?"

"Better jail then Walker," sighed Danny's friend, Sam Manson. She was not a miner, believing mining to be a menace to the environment, but she supported the miners' stance over that of the troopers.

They were interrupted by a sudden change of noise. It was a change from angry slander to a large amount of gaping and wolf whistling.

"Girl miner?" suggested Timmy.

"Girl miner," replied Sam, rolling her eyes at the behaviour of Shantytown's (predominately male) populace.

Despite sixty years of establishment and growth, Nickelodeon still had a massive gender divide. Men outnumbered women ten to one, and that number actually increased as miners arrived from overseas. Naturally, whenever a female miner arrived in Shantytown, ninety-three percent of its citizens treated it like the arrival of an alien. It didn't matter whether they approved of a girl miner or not – it was a rare event.

Bradley Carbunkle swaggered out of the crowd, towards what the crowd was looking at.

It was a squirrel of average stature, looking somewhat taken aback at Shantytown's reception.

"Hi," said Brad, brushing back his hair in an (unsuccessful) attempt to look suave, "I'm Brad, and in case you're wondering, I'm free."

"So am I," said Patrick, absentmindedly, "I don't have any money either."

Reminded of their grievances, the crowd went back to yelling angrily at the police station door.

"So, if you need someone to find gold for you, I'm the guy!" Brad continued.

"Brad, you've never found any gold for _yourself!_" Timmy yelled.

The squirrel formulated her own answer.

"For your information, I was a forty-niner in California Gold Rush," she snapped, "I already know how to dig mines and I ain't interested your offer."

Spongebob found the accent strange. Danny noticed the confused look on his face, and gave him an answer to his puzzlement.

"She's Texan," he explained.

"What's Texas?" asked Spongebob.

"It's a state in America."

"Oh…where's that?"

"I give up," murmured Danny.

Brad scowled.

"Oh, well, fine," he sighed, "But I'm still free…I'm always free…"

"That's because no-one wants to go out with you!" called Timmy.

Brad looked extremely dejected as he shuffled back into the mob.

"That was a little cruel, Timmy," Wanda pointed out.

Timmy shrugged.

The squirrel walked away, Spongebob watching as she made her way down the dirt road. He shook his head, and turned away.

* * *

The day wore slowly on as the sun receded behind the hills. Spongebob and Patrick returned to their attempts to mine, but had no luck. By now, most miners had to dig deep mines to reach any gold.

The two friends climbed out of their mine, and began to walk wearily back to their hut. As Spongebob walked, he felt the ground under him give way. He screamed as he feel into a shallow mine shaft. Dust flew everywhere.

"Ugh, how many times has that happened?" groaned Spongebob.

"Three, maybe four times today," Patrick shrugged.

"Uhhh…"

Spongebob climbed to his feet and got ready to climb out, when he noticed he was not alone in the pit. It was the squirrel from earlier, and she was dusty and mildly surprised.

"Oh, uh, sorry, um…" Spongebob began to stutter.

Last time he'd fallen on a miner in a collapsed mine shaft…well, Francis hadn't taken it very kindly.

"It's fine," the squirrel shrugged, "There ain't nothing in this hole anyway."

"Ah, don't give up," Spongebob replied, regaining his naïve and optimistic tone, "There's gold here somewhere! Like last week, this guy found this really big nugget…"

"You found any gold?" asked the squirrel.

"No, not really," sighed Spongebob.

"Meh, never found anything in California, either," the squirrel shrugged, "Guess ya have to be lucky, huh?"

"You lot, get over here!"

Nick was strolling over to them.

"You three a group?" he asked.

"No," the squirrel replied.

"Well, you are now, for tonight at least," Nick snapped, "We need you in groups so that we can organize the roll-up."

"Roll-up?" the three quizzed.

"Are we going to the circus?" Patrick asked.

"No, you tool," Nick sighed, exasperated, "It's a miner meeting. We're showing Walker who's boss around here. Oh, and bear in mind; if you don't turn up, you're gonna called a traitor."

"I'm in," the squirrel replied, "From what I heard, this Walker guy is…"

"We all have words for what Walker is, ma'am," Nick said, grinning for the first time, "But for the sake of the Office of Film and Literature Classification, we won't go into 'em. We're pushing PG as it is…"

The miner walker away chuckling, unaware of the confused looks on the miner's faces.

"I guess we're a group now," Spongebob smiled at last, "Spongebob Squarepants."

"Sandy Cheeks," the squirrel replied.

"I'm Patrick," said Patrick.

As they walked over to the meeting ground, they began to converse among themselves.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Walker sat back at his desk, pleasantly relaxed. The day had been a good one. The demonstration had given him five arrests, and there was little work to do after they had been broken up.

There was a lovely, bush aroma in the office. The breeze drifted through the window, giving him the peaceful smell of eucalyptus and smoke.

"Wait a minute…"

Walker stood up and walked over to his door, scowling. His scowl grew deeper when he saw what was happening five hundred yards away.

The Empire Hotel was burning. A large crowd of miners were standing around it, cheering.

* * *

Danny and Sam stood in front of the crowd, cheering. The troopers had now arrived at the scene, meaning they'd soon have to run before being identified.

"I still think we could've done this without burning it down," Sam mused, "I mean, it's a menace to the environment…"

"Relax," Danny shrugged, "It's just a one-off. Besides, it's worth it to see that."

Danny pointed. Nick and one of his friends, Butch, were taking great pleasure in throwing Dash into a carriage bound for the Town.

"You can't do this to me!" Dash yelled.

"Shut it," the coach driver, Gerald Johanssen, "You're going away for a _long_ time."

The cart trotted away, bound for the coroners court in the Town. There, Dash had no friends to bail him out.

Danny and Sam laughed, before fleeing as the troopers began making arrests.

* * *

By morning, the Empire Hotel was little more then a, blackened smouldering ruin. Five more miners had been arrested, but none had betrayed any of the other miners involved. It was all very frustrating for Walker, and quite a thought provoker for AJ.

And that was just the first stone thrown in the glasshouse that was Shantytown.


	5. Chapter 5: Working on the Railroad

Join us, comrades, for epic train porn!

Review replies;

**Cartooniac55:** Yeah, I always thought you as a 1644 bloomer. Which would make you immortal...meh. Don't worry, I have this whole thing written down. I'm just updating it. Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Yeah, Brad's pretty cool. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I'm glad you're liking it. That joke was a bit spur of the moment, mind. Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Working on the Railroad**

Some people cannot take a hint.

Despite the miner protest and the burning of the Empire Hotel, taxes were not reduced. The gold commissioners and troopers continued to collect inordinate fees, unaware of (or unwilling to heed) the rebellious mumbling on the goldfields.

On the plus side, the railway got its money and could at last afford build a bridge over the Horowitz River. Finally, in the May of 1852, the line reached Shantytown, and a small station was constructed.

Jimmy was now tasked as Locomotive Superintendent of the company. Working together with Chief Mechanical Engineer, Tucker Foley (with whom he got on well), he'd designed the first engine back in late 1851.

The engine, on paper, was not extravagant. It was a 2-2-2 (a 'single' with two large drive wheels and a pair of smaller ones in front and behind) tank engine, with water tanks on both sides and a utilitarian aesthetic. It had an open cab to save money (the railway was going broke again) and had no extraordinary innovations. Jimmy wished, deep down, that they had more money, as did Tucker, but for a first locomotive it wasn't half bad.

The order had been placed around November, giving time for the first engines to be built and shipped by a British firm, Robert Stephenson and Co. The firm predicted that it would take four months to build a simple machine such as this, adding for the two months it would take for shipping.

Now, in June, eight months later, they were _still_ waiting.

It was a dire situation. The first train was supposed to run on 1st July (and would include government officials to investigate the deteriorating situation on the gold fields.) They had no engine to haul the train – they didn't even have a horse.

* * *

Jimmy sighed as he and Tucker walked around the new railway yard in the Capital. Tucker was trying to be optimistic.

"Dude, it'll get here in time," he explained, "It's probably just off Australia by now…"

"It takes thirteen days to sail from Australia to the Colony," Jimmy stressed, "We've only got three."

Jimmy's eye fell on a lonely open goods wagon on a siding. Next to it, a new-fangled steam traction engine sat on the ballast by the line. Jimmy had built it a few years ago, when he was bored. Its wheels were now worn and useless, but the boiler…

"Tucker," he gasped, "I have an idea!"

Jimmy walked over to the traction engine and began taking off the boiler and firebox, bolt by bolt. At last, the boiler was free to be lifted.

"Gimme some help with this," Jimmy yelled, grunting as he tried to lift the heavy boiler.

Tucker looked, dumbfounded, from the boiler to the wagon.

"You're out of your mind," he gasped at last.

"Yep," Jimmy grinned, "Now get over here!"

* * *

Jimmy and Tucker, soon helped by some of the railway workmen, set to work. Jimmy set to work on the cylinders and nailed them onto the sides of the wagon. Then they attached the boiler into place.

They worked non-stop for two days and nights, by the end of which, they were ready to pass out.

At last, they had their 'engine', ready for testing in the yard on the night before the opening.

"She's beautiful," gasped Tucker.

"She's ugly as heck," corrected Jimmy, "But if it works…"

The boiler and firebox were now planted on the truck, with a few bits of machinery attached to the sides. It looked extremely weird.

Chester McBadbat and Tuck Carbunkle, the employed driver and fireman, had worked to fire up the strange contraption. Chester pulled on the regulator (throttle), slowly and carefully.

Coughing up smoke from the funnel, the engine roared into life. Sparks flying over head, it very slowly began to inch its way along the line, groaning and wheezing as it picked up speed.

It wasn't perfect, but it worked. They had done it.

* * *

The Governor watched from his window as the engine puffed slowly down the line. The new yard was right in the middle of the city, for ease of use and transportation.

"Excellent," he grinned, "Now how can I make money from it?"

"Simple," came the reply.

Special Constable Walker entered the office, his monthly report on the state of Shantytown ready. A sly grin had crossed his face.

"Make them pay back the loan," Walker replied, "They won't be able to afford it, so the government will have to take over the railway for itself…"

"Giving me control all of its profits," Governor Krabs nodded, "Excellent thinking, Constable!"

"My pleasure," Walker replied, "You could also raise the licence fee to make money while we wait for them to fold…"

"Why do we need to?" asked Governor Krabs, "Place is a goldmine as it is!"

He chuckled at his own wit.

"Just between you and me," hissed Walker, glancing from left to right, "It's not as ludicrous as you think."

Governor Krabs raised an eyebrow.

"Neutron vastly overstated the amount of gold there," Walker continued, "It's drying up as we speak."

"Bu-but there'd be other goldfields, right?" asked Governor Krabs, sweating a little.

"Exactly," nodded Walker, "And once the gold dries up, all of the miners will go scurrying west to find it. They won't be the only ones. Others will join them. Before long, we'll be stuck with small towns far away from the Capital, which we'd have no control over. And if we can't control the people…"

Walker paused for emphasis.

"…we can't tax them."

Governor Krabs was, by now, practically sweating a river.

"How do I s-stop them from spreading?" he whimpered.

"What do you do when you want to stop the spread of an infection from a wound?" asked Walker, "You amputate the limb, cut off the wound before it can do any harm. If we want to stop the rabble from spreading, we need to suppress Shantytown. The more we tax them, the more people will be discouraged from seeking gold. They'll stay here, under our watchful eye.

Walker chuckled.

"And if they're all stuck here, you can tax them as much as you like," he grinned.

Governor Krabs nodded.

"I'm putting out a Colonial Decree," he stated, "We're raising taxes. Now."

Walker had just, unknowingly, begun the Shantytown rebellion.

* * *

DA DA DA DUH DADA! DUH DADA!


	6. Chapter 6: Send In The Troops

Nothing to see here, lads n' lasses - you've already read this. Still, I had to put it up for coherency.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** I don't see Mr. Krabs as being so much evil as being incredibly greedy and misguided. Which, incidentally, is great for Walker. Thanks for reading!

**Cartooniac55:** Better hold onto your head then! XDD Anyway, I'm glad you liked my characterisation. That's pretty much what I'm most worried about in writing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** It does indeed. :| It only goes downhill from here. (I say that a lot, don't I?) Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

21/10/10 – Send in the Troops**

_Colonial Decree Fourteen, in the name of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, VR._

_As of now, the licence is to be risen to ₤6 a month, in punishment for the recent burning of the Empire Hotel. The Ringleaders of the burning, when found, are to be sentence to lifetime imprisonment. Also, the Nickelodeon Railway Company is demanded to repay its loans within four weeks or be nationalized by the government. From this day forth, miners caught without licences will be barred from taking possession of a licence. Finally, a full government inspection on the state of Shantytown is to be made, pending military garrison._

_Hereby signed on the date of twelfth of June, Eighteen-Fifty-Two,_

_Eugene H. Krabs, Governor._

"_HOW DARE THEY?_"

* * *

Jimmy looked up as Dr. Wakeman stormed into his office in a fit of rage.

"Remember those grants the Governor gave us?" she growled.

"Yes," Jimmy replied.

"Well, he'd like them back within the month!" Dr. Wakeman roared.

"_What?_"

"I know," Dr. Wakeman growled, "Who does he think he is?"

"Is it a new decree?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course," sighed Dr. Wakeman, "The gold miners aren't gonna like it, either."

Dr. Wakeman handed Jimmy the details of Colonial Decree Fourteen. He read it over, a grim look on his face.

"Way I see it, one of two things will happen," he noted, "The miners will go nuts over this within two weeks, maybe less. The soldiers will be sent in, and something big will happen. Either the governor will back down and the past three decrees will be quietly dropped or…"

"Or what?"

"Does the word…revolution mean anything to you?" replied Jimmy, darkly

* * *

The Inspection was made the same day, and the fury of the miners became known.

One of the inspectors was assaulted with a large stick.

The Inspectors soon made their report. They had been informed, by Special Constable Walker no less, that the miners were completely out of control, and that the army would need to re-establish order in Shantytown.

Captain Frederic Isak Showsenhower's 50th Regiment was currently sitting doing nothing in the Capital. Who better to restore order to a town of angry miners then the legendary veteran of the Opium Wars, Captain 'Freakshow'?

* * *

"Found anything?"

"I've said 'no' for the past year and a half, what makes you think I'm gonna say 'yes' today?"

Wanda chuckled as Timmy continued to look around the deep, dark mine cavern. It was slow and dangerous work – some guy had actually drowned in mud a few weeks back – but there was still no profit.

Timmy rolled his eyes and called out, down the tunnel.

"You found anything?"

"What do you think?" Danny called from the darkness.

Timmy crossed his arms and turned his head. Something caught his eye.

It was an item on the ground, yellow and gleaming.

"G-gold," he breathed, reaching out.

"Now _there's_ where I left my wand!"

Cosmo reached out and picked up his wand.

"So, you found anything yet?" he asked.

There was a pause.

"Why have you got that murderous expression on your face?"

"Why," Timmy snarled, "Why do we keep up this…"

"LICENCE!"

AJ's yell tore into Timmy's mind, and he scowled. He climbed up to display the piece of paper to the trooper.

"Yep, this is genuine," AJ replied,' See you tomorrow, Tim-"

"Whose side are you on?"

AJ did a double-take, taken aback by his friend's question.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you with Walker or with us?" Timmy asked, "Because I don't think I want to follow his rules anymore."

"Timmy, that's insane!" AJ gasped, "Walker will throw you in jail…"

"Dude, no-one's gonna accept these licences for much longer," Timmy growled, "If we're gonna do something stupid, the traps are gonna be the target."

"I…"

"Are you with us or against us?"

AJ paused, his mind racing.

"I…I don't know," he said at last, shaking his head.

"Well, you better decide," Timmy grunted, climbing back into the mine.

AJ stared for a few seconds, before walking slowly away.

* * *

The train wound its way through the hills, its sound echoing for miles. On board were the red-coated legions of Freakshow's Fiftieth Regiment. They sat in uncomfortable second-class coaches, knowing that, if it weren't for desired uniform cleanliness, they'd be in the open wagons of the third class.

In a first class carriage at the front of the train, Freakshow was engaging in open conversation with Walker.

"Don't worry, Constable," he stated, "Together, we shall give out our ultimum. Those miners can behave…"

"Or be destroyed," Walker finished, grinning evilly.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick were stuck. Again.

They'd been digging mine tunnels without putting up supports behind them, so naturally, it had all caved in as they went along.

At last, however, the ground above them gave way and they broke through into daylight and fresh air.

"Freedom!" Spongebob panted, kissing the ground, "Sweet freedom!"

"We should start using those 'support' thingies," Patrick gasped.

"Don't tell me y'all buried yourselves again?"

Sandy chuckled and shook her head as she walked over.

"We might have…" Spongebob mused.

"Maybe…" Patrick added.

"You've gotta start using supports," sighed Sandy, "Not that it really matters, for all the gold we're findin' round here."

"I don't even have enough to pay the licence," groaned Spongebob.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Patrick said, brightly, "They're raising the licence price thing."

"WHAT?" Spongebob and Sandy gasped.

"Yup, it's now six pounds instead of four, why?" Patrick shrugged, "Oh, and they're sending in these weird…amy guys…to help the troopers."

"Amy? Wait, you wouldn't be sayin' army, would ya?" Sandy questioned.

"Oh yeah, that's it!," Patrick grinned, snapping his non-existent fingers.

Sandy gave an annoyed grimace.

"Tartar Sauce!" Sandy yelled.

Evidentially, some of Spongebob's behaviours had rubbed off on her.

"Patrick," Spongebob asked, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I didn't think it was important."

His friends glared at him, exasperated.

* * *

Two hours later, the miners were watching a sight that did nothing to help their mood.

The Fiftieth was parading proudly into Shantytown, barely acknowledging the angry miners lining the streets. Their uniforms were smart and clean, deliberately well kept to show their 'superiority' over the disgruntled masses.

"This is just low," Sam muttered.

She, Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy were among the crowd, watching in annoyed, somewhat enraged silence.

"How can we just let this happen?" Wanda muttered, shaking her head.

Danny looked down, no longer wanting to look at the soldiers. He sighted a large rock on the ground.

_You know you want to…_ a voice in his head tempted.

Danny glanced from the rock to the soldiers.

He grinned.

Bending down, he picked up the rock and got ready for an overarm throw.

"Danny, what are you doing?" demanded Sam.

"Don't you know?" Danny replied, matter-of-factly, "I'm talking about a revolution."

He hurled the rock at the soldiers. It hit one of them in the arm, causing him to cringe and grasp the bruise.

Sam bent down and picked up her own rock.

"If we get arrested, I'm gonna kill you," she threatened, grinning herself.

She then hurled the rock at the soldiers.

Timmy grinned and picked up another rock as Danny and Sam grabbed fresh ones from the ground.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Wanda gasped, "Cosmo, help me out here!"

She sighed as her husband threw a stone alongside the others.

Before long, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy had joined in. The soldiers became confused, anxious and irritated as the frenzy of rock throwing spread through the crowd. Before too long, even Wanda had joined in.

The soldiers continued to march, while being scratched and bruised by the rocks.

"Arrest them!" Walker barked.

A handful of troopers, both on horseback and on foot, dashed onto the street, prepared to make arrests.

"Scatter!" Danny yelled.

The crowd ran.

Walker's troopers were lost in the crowd of miners, laughing and throwing insults as they fled. By the time they were gone, the soldiers had devolved into a bewildered mass, their uniforms stained and dusty from the rocks.

"They'll pay for that," Walker growled, "They'll pay dearly…"

* * *

Incidentally, there's a song reference in there.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking About a Revolution

...and this is where the porridge hits the fan. (Also, I edited this on my birthday. That's how much I like you.)

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** No, but close. Good guess. Thanks for reading!

**Cartooniac55:** Yeah. It's hard, isn't it? Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Ask, and ye shall recieve. Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Talking About a Revolution**

The people of Shantytown had no intention of paying dearly.

Already, they were gathering weapons and wood, the two most valuable resources they could possibly acquire in the area. They were planning something big, so much was certain.

The night after the Fiftieth Regiment arrived, the miners gathered on top of a hill to the west of the town. It was a meeting – a roll-up. It was time to decide on a course of action.

"What're we gonna do, ask Walker nicely to back off?" Brad called, gaining a few chuckles.

"Nah, you idiot, we're gonna throw flowers at them!" Nick yelled back.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys, what're we gonna do?" asked Danny.

"Heck if I know!" snapped Brad.

"We burn our licences."

The group turned. A boy with an oddly shaped head was standing on a log, looking down upon the crowed. He had a calm, collected look to him, but it was clear that he meant business.

"Burn the licences?" gasped Brad, "Are you nuts?"

"We may as well just _ask_ to be arrested!" added Timmy, "The licence is the only thing keeping us out of the joint!"

"Will it keep you out of the joint now?" asked the boy, "Can any of you afford the licence fee anymore?"

No one replied. Some miners looked at their empty pockets.

"OK, what happens if Walker tries to arrest us…who are you?" Sam asked at last.

The boy smiled grimly.

"My name's Dib," he said, "And I don't care anymore."

He turned around to the campfire, made from a pile of twigs and old wood on the ground. Pulling his licence from his overcoat, he spat on the piece of paper and tossed it onto the flames. There was a loud crackling as the fire ate away at the licence, turning it to ashes.

"He's completely insane," mused Nick, shaking his head,

"But he's got a point," Danny interrupted, "What're we waiting for?"

The miners gathered around the fire. One by one, they took out their hated licences and threw them into the fire. As they did so, Arnold elaborated a plan.

"We'll start building a stockade, right here," he explained, "That'll hold up the troopers when they come after us…"

Danny pulled out his licence and dropped it onto the fire. As he watched it burn, he pondered grimly to himself. He realised that the next few days would be the harshest of their lives…

* * *

"Licence check!"

Spongebob cringed as he listened to the troopers approaching. He calmed himself, taking deep breaths. Finally, he climbed to the top of his mine pit to meet an irritated looking Constable.

"Hi, officer," he greeted.

"Save the talk," the official snarled, "Show me your licence."

"Yeah, about that…" began Spongebob.

"What part of 'show me your licence' don't you understand?" growled the trooper.

"It's…um…ah…" stammered Spongebob.

"He ain't got a licence!" snapped Sandy, climbing up from the shaft, "And neither do I!"

The trooper raised an eyebrow.

"Then in the name of her majesty, Queen Victoria, I place you under arrest for mining in crown lands without a licence," the trooper sneered, walking over.

SMACK!

Patrick had snuck up on the troop from behind, and had just brought a large wooden plank down on his head. The trooper fell, unconscious, to the floor.

"Rebel!" Patrick yelled.

The diggings exploded.

Troopers ran back and forth between claims, trying to arrest the miners that were now even fighting them or running away. They couldn't be everywhere, and many were already made for the hills.

It wasn't long before Walker rode in, mounted on a horse. He scowled at the chaos. The miners had fled, leaving several confused and frustrated troopers in their wake.

"Gather a party," he snarled, "We're hunting these rats like the animals they are."

* * *

Already, the miners were at work on the hill, three kilometres from the watchful eye of Walker's troopers. Gathering any wood they could, they began to assemble the stockade.

After about a day of work, a wall had been erected around the site. They now had a defense, although a very crude one.

The miners were now arming themselves however they could – rifles, muskets, swords, tools, anything they could gather, they would use.

Deep below the stockade, the miners were converting an old but rather extensive mine network into a backup fortress – a somewhat dangerous but very useful hidey-hole. This would be where all those who couldn't fight could hide, with less possibility of the soldiers getting them.

Hopefully.

* * *

Back in Shantytown, the soldiers had gathered up the remaining miners, regardless of whether they had a licence or not. Walker had them thrown in jail, out of harms way.

The Fiftieth was soon ready to go. The soldiers, along with some troopers, were marching in the direction of the stockade. By now it was three days after the uprising.

The troopers were soon halted. An armed individual was standing in their path, holding an old pickaxe.

"Stand down, Ibrehim," Walker demanded.

"I can't let you pass," AJ snarled.

"So you've chosen your side," nodded Walker.

"I think I chose a long time ago," replied AJ.

"Very well," Walker sighed, "It's a pity, you know. I actually _liked _you."

Walker turned to his troopers and gave the order.

"Fire."

The bang was heard from many miles away.

* * *

Just before anyone asks, no. This isn't going to be End Times 2: The Goldfields Hacksaw Massacre. Promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

OK, guys, this'll be the last major update of this until after Christmas. All of my effort's going into Chaos & Eggnog, as I want that finished with between the 23rd and the day after Boxing Day (the 26th) Sorry about that.

Also, as a matter of interest, this is based on a true story. It's pretty important in Australian history. I challenge you to guess what it is. :D

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Nah, it's positively tame compared to End Times, don't worry. Thanks for reading!

**Cartooniac55:** It had to be done. I needed to make the conflict here personal. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** 'Crazy but right' - Dib in a nutshell. XD I thought it would be humourous to have Patrick start it. Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Calm Before The Storm**

"Company! About face!" yelled Lieutenant Squidward Tentacles.

The soldiers of the Fiftieth Regiment turned to face the stockade on the hill.

Walker was mildly impressed. The stockade was protected by sharpened wooden poles used to create a palisade wall. A poorly-built gate was flanked by two guard towers, manned by miners with rusting muskets. Inside, tents had been erected, and some miners were even sleeping down the shafts.

He stepped ahead of his men, Captain Freakshow following close behind.

"We demand to talk to your leader!" called Walker.

"Stuff you!" one of the guards of the towers yelled.

The gate opened regardless. Dib, escorted by Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo, walked out to the troops. Both sides stared each other down – the atmosphere was extremely tense.

"Constable, back off," Dib growled, "We demand the right to mine without these fees."

"Denied," growled Walker, "We demand that you willingly return to Shantytown and accept five years in jail. If you do, your followers will be let off…lightly."

"Then you will lose," sighed Dib.

"We already met one of your traitor friends on the way here," Walker snarled, "_He_ lost."

"Rebel?" mused Timmy, "We didn't leave anyone behind except the guys who got arrest…"

Something struck him.

_Traitor._

"AJ?" he gasped.

Walker nodded.

"You locked up AJ?" asked Wanda.

"Alright, may we can make an agreement here," implored Dib, "This is your last chance…"

"Let's just say he won't be helping you anymore," Freakshow snarled, "We made sure of that."

A soldier laughed as he mockingly aimed his rifle.

"No…" Timmy croaked, shaking his head.

Dib clenched his fists.

"We'll win," he warned, "Even if we lose, we'll win."

"I'd like to see you try," Freakshow challenged.

The soldiers and troopers loudly mocked the miners as they re-entered the stockade. The miners gave them no reply.

* * *

Dib stood before the miners as a flag rose behind him. It was orange, with an X shaped cross and a large green star in the middle. It was framed by the setting sun behind him.

"We swear by the Star of Nickelodeon to stand together, and to fight the governor's tyranny until the bitter end!" he yelled.

The miners repeated, as the dusk silhouetted Dib and covered the stockade in light. It was beautiful. It was defiant.

It was the birth of a new age.

* * *

"…_so goodbye *hic!* Piccadilly, farewell Leicester…I forget…"_

Danny looked over at some miners at a nearby tent, singing tunelessly as they drunk from their canisters.

"Geez, I wonder what's in their thermos'," he asked himself sarcastically.

"_It's a long way to…something-ary, but my hearts *hic!* out there!"_

Danny rolled his eyes as the miners began to laugh as they finished singing. Brad stumbled away from the crowd towards Danny.

"Wow, thish night is aweshome," he cheered, slurred, "I wish it'd go on forever!"

"Uh…yeah," sighed Danny, "Have you forgotten that we're surrounded by corrupt soldiers led by a heartless maniac?"

"Really?" asked Brad, "I for-hic!-got! I guessh we should shet ashide our affaish or whatever you do when you're about to *hic!* die…"

"You mean right your will?" quizzed Danny.

"Will?" sobbed Brad, "But I'm too young to die! Shave me, Danny! Don't let the *hic* copsh take me!"

"I'm outta here," growled Danny, as he got up and walked towards his tent.

Sam was inside, writing in a black diary. She spent her time writing and drawing in it whenever she had free time. Mind you, if you read her scrapbook, you'd be having nightmares for weeks. She was fond of the terrifying, the dark and the depressing.

"We're doomed," sighed Danny.

"Why're we doomed?" asked Sam.

"The other miners discovered an old stash of rum," replied Danny, "Let's just say it's drying up."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I've been thinking," continued Danny, "Considering we may be about to die and all that, I just want you to know…"

"_SHOME TALK OF ALESHANDER, AND SHOME OF HERCULESHE! OF HECTOR AND LYSHANDER, AND SHUCH…"_

"Brad! Get out of my tent!" yelled Danny, shoving him out the flap.

"_Shining tow-row-row-lalalala British Grenadiersh!_

"And think of a song that isn't about the enemy!" Danny thundered, shutting the tent flaps.

"What is it you wanted to say?" asked Sam.

Danny looked at his feet.

"Nothing, nothing," he sighed.

He silently left the tent to think.

* * *

Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy were deep in the shaft, lighting torches. It was dark, but it got lighter as more torches were lit.

"So, what're you gonna do when this is all over?" asked Spongebob.

"Buy a book," shrugged Patrick.

"Patrick, you can't read," Sandy pointed out.

"Yeah, but you get points for trying," Patrick shrugged.

"I don't know," Sandy mused, answering Spongebob's question, "I'll probably keep on mining until it all dries up, and then I'll go home to Texas."

"NO!"

Patrick and Sandy stared at Spongebob.

"Uh…" Spongebob stuttered, "I meant…uh…um…"

"You don't want me to leave, do ya?" shrugged Sandy.

"Uh…no, not really," replied Spongebob, sheepishly, "I mean, if you really _want_ to…"

"Relax," grinned Sandy, "I'm not going for a _long_ time."

"Good," nodded Spongebob, "So, um…we might die tonight, so…I think…maybe…"

"AAAARRRRGGGG!"

Patrick yelped as his hand caught fire. He darted up the mineshaft, his friends following.

"Don't worry!" Spongebob yelled, "There's a jar of water outside the mine!"

* * *

Walker scowled as he read the message from the Governor.

_Do NOT fire on the miners. They'll give up under siege. – Governor Krabs._

That was certainly counterproductive, he thought. How could he stamp them out if he was sitting out here all day?

"Don't charge," he whispered to Squidward, "Pass it on."

The troops passed Walker's message down the ranks until it reach an individual soldier down the line. He smiled evilly.

"_CHAAAAAAAARGE!_" yelled Private Zim.

"_CHAAAAAAAARGE!_" the soldiers and troopers yelled, as they began to run.

"Wait, I said don't charge, _don't_ charge!" Squidward gasped, "Help me out here, Constable!"

Walker was already sprinting up the hill.

* * *

Nick rubbed his eyes as he stood on the guard tower. He'd been here all day, and little had happened all day.

He heard the sudden sound of loud thumping, almost like a rockslide or…a stampede.

He looked at the line of soldiers. The mass of red and blue were moving, running up the hill. The Regimental standard was held above them, coming closer and closer.

"They're coming!" Nick screamed.

The stockade quickly fell into disarray as the miners tried to work out what was going on. A few ran to the walls to fire on the troops, some ran to get weapons, but most hiccupped and shuffled around in drunken panic.

The battle had begun.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Coat Rising

Well, wasn't this a quick and timely update, end sarcasm. Also, punny titles for the win.

This chapter contains violence, death and a sympathetic government figure.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** I'm gonna sing the Douche Song now! XDD. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cartoonatic55:** Indeed. If anything can be messed up, you can trust Patrick to mess it up. :D Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yep, you picked up the reference. :D I had to fit Zim in here _somewhere_, didn't I? :) Thnaks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Red Coat Rising  
**

The miner's muskets may as well have been stones, for all the good they did.

The guards were unable to make accurate shots on the old, warn weapons, and the troopers were spread out enough that mass volleys of fire did no good. Not one of Walker's men had fallen when they reached the walls.

"Bayonets out!" ordered Freakshow.

The troopers pushed on the gate en masse, breaking it open with a powerful charge. One of them took the liberty of torching the guard towers as they charged in.

A few miners swaggered over, trying to surrender. The troops forced them aside, cutting a few of them down with their bayonets.

"I-I surrender!" a miner yelled.

"Heh! Who cares?" laughed a trooper, thrusting his bayonet into his back.

"Aw crud…" Nick cursed as he fell down with his guard tower.

The miners soon disintegrated into a drunken, confused chaos. Dib jumped onto a tree stump and attempted to rally the rebels.

"Guys!" he yelled, "We can do this! We just need to…"

A stray bullet with him in the arm. He screamed as the sharp, twisting pain burrowed into his shoulder, burying itself just below the shoulder cap. Falling off the stump, he began to shout in agony.

"Get down the shafts!" he yelled, "Don't let them take you alive…"

Those miners that could jumped down the shaft. The more drunk ones ran for their lives. Brad stood outside the entrance to the shaft.

"You *hic!* wanna get in here?" he asked, "Well, you'll have to get through me…"

"Boo," Zim sighed.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Brad, running.

* * *

Captain Athena Sharpivo was confused as she led her detachment of soldiers – the 501st Grenadier Battalion – into Shantytown. Where were the miners? Where were the soldiers? Where was…anybody?

"C-captain!"

Squidward darted onto the main street, panting heavily.

"What's going on, Squidward?" asked Athena, confused.

"Walker…attacked miners…disobeyed…orders…lungs collapsing…" breathed Squidward.

"What?" Athena gasped, "He was ordered not to attack! Squidward, run down to the Town and tell him what's happening. My men and I will go stop Walker."

"Me…on foot…go to Town…_three days away?_"

"Yep! See you later, Mister Squidward!"

Athena and her men ran in the direction of the stockade.

"Why does life hate me so much?" cursed Squidward, running for the train station.

* * *

Timmy, Spongebob, Danny and the rest of the remaining miners were in the mine shafts, waiting. They could hear the troopers preparing to charge down at them.

"Good luck, guys," wished Wanda.

"Well," asked Sam, "If there's anything you have to say, say it now."

"Timmy, it was not Brad who did that thing on your first day," said Patrick, "It…was I!"

"YOU told Lester that my pan was a bird bath?" gasped Timmy.

"It was, wasn't it?" shrugged Patrick.

"Sam, I want you to know, whatever happens, I…" Danny began.

"I know," Sam replied, "You're a great friend too."

"Yeah…" said Danny, uncertainly, "A _friend_. Yes."

Sam tilted her head, but shrugged.

"Guys," said Timmy, turning to his godparents, "It's been great."

"Same here Timmy," replied Wanda, wiping a tear.

"What's been great?" asked Cosmo, "Is this a rhetorical question?"

The noises outside got louder with the sound of the reloading of muskets.

"This may be a bad time," began Spongebob, nervously, "But…"

"Come on, we're about to be horribly massacred, there's no such thing as a bad time!" grinned Cosmo.

"Sandy?" asked Spongebob.

"I mean, you could say anything right now," continued Cosmo, "Anything you want. Anything!"

"I think I love you."

"Except that," finished Cosmo.

"What?" gasped Sandy, "Where the heck did that come from?"

Even the author couldn't answer that question.

"I mean, over the past six months, I've come to like you…a lot," said Spongebob, scratching the back of his head, "Because you're…nice, and pretty and stuff, and…"

"Company! Prepare to engage!" a voice called down the shaft, uncomfortably close.

"Hurry up and turn him down!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy!" snapped Wanda, "Cosmo, tell him that was insensitive and…"

"Hurry up and turn him down!" echoed Cosmo.

Wanda facepalmed.

"I…" Sandy began.

"Officers! Prepare sabres!"

"I…I love you too," finished Sandy, at last.

Spongebob whimpered and hugged the squirrel.

"But a sponge and a squirrel…that doesn't make sense," said Danny, shaking his head.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," shrugged Sam, "Let it be."

"ENGAGE!"

There was the sound of charging. They looked up as specks of red and blue closed in on them, thundering down the tunnel.

"For AJ!" Timmy yelled, grabbing a wooden plank.

"For Phillip!" cried Cosmo.

The soldiers crashed into the miners, and a confused mêlée ensued. Smoke from musket fire melted into the dark, severely impeding visibility.

Timmy found himself in combat with a trooper, Trooper Flatts Flounder, who tormented him as they fought.

"Ha, your friend was a tool," he sniffed, as he ducked under a swing of Timmy's plank, "Being friends with lowlifes like you, I'm not surprised!"

"AJ was a better guy then you'll ever be!" snapped Timmy, jumping out of the way of Flatt's sabre, "At least he wasn't a maniac!"

"Don't waste my time!" sneered Flatts, blocking Timmy's plank, "He was weak! You don't know how satisfying bringing him down was! His eye's widening, his mouth open in surprise…"

"SHUT UP!" Timmy yelled, whacking him in the side of the head. The trooper fell backwards, shocked, until he rolled down the mineshaft, out for the count.

Timmy blinked.

"That was pretty neat!" he grinned to himself.

Danny and Sam were engaged in battle. Danny knocked out a trooper while Sam tripped up another. The hapless man collided with a wooden support, and was rendered unconscious.

"Nice moves," complimented Danny, "So, what're you gonna do if we survive this?"

"Go bush," Sam shrugged.

"Good one," laughed Danny. His face fell when he noticed that Sam wasn't smiling.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Nope," Sam replied, kneeing a soldier in the shin before hitting him with her unloaded musket, "Think of it, if I become a bushranger, I can be free…"

"Yeah, free until the law gets you," protested Danny, hitting another trooper with his branch, "Sam, that's illegal! It's a hangable offence!"

"So?" shrugged Sam, "It's freedom for a while, and that's all that matters. You in?"

Danny did a double-take.

"You're asking me to break the law?" gasped Danny.

"What are you doing now?" asked Sam as she kneed a soldier in the unmentionables.

Danny grinned.

"Good point," he nodded, "I'll do it."

Patrick and Cosmo were running around madly, not helping much, but scaring a couple of troopers.

"Got you," an evil voice chuckled.

The two turned. A soldier was smiling unpleasantly, sabre in hand.

"Say your prayers," he invited.

Patrick fell to his knees.

"Oh, Neptune, please let heaven be made of ice cream!" he begged.

"And pudding!" added Cosmo, falling to his own knees.

"And let it snow donuts!"

"And pudding!"

"And let Krabby Patties grow on trees!"

"_And pudding_!"

The soldier stared.

"Alright then…" he stammered, bewildered.

The soldier pulled his sabre over his head with great force, so as to prepare on over-shoulder strike.

The force was too great, and the sabre whacked him on the back of his head. The soldier fell face first into the dirt.

Patrick and Cosmo stared.

"Neptune has preserved us!" they cheered at last.

Spongebob, Sandy and Wanda were not far away, cornered by both troopers and soldiers.

"You know," mused Wanda, as she kicked away a trooper, "This reminds me of how Cosmo told me he loved me…"

"He told you in a mine-shaft fighting off coppers?" asked Sandy.

She turned and karate chopped a redcoat who had tried to sneak up on them.

"Yeah, in the Great Fairy Civil War" nodded Wanda, firing a pistol into a small gathering of troops, "Which he caused, incidentally."

"How?" inquired Spongebob, confused.

"It was sort of…" Wanda dodged a bayonet, "Well, it was…" She ducked under a bullet. "It was kinda…" She blocked another bayonet, "OH, _STOP IT!_"

Wanda grabbed a torch and hurled it at the oncoming soldiers, led by Zim. They flinched and doubled back as Wanda threw three more.

"As I was saying …"

"Nice, very nice."

Walker was strutting up to the miners, grinning evilly. A large detachment of troopers was standing behind him, muskets loaded and drawn.

The fighting stopped, and all was silent.

"You're the last miners still fighting," he noticed, "All the rest have fled or…been given their rightful punishments."

"You won't take us alive, Walker," growled Sam, "We won't let you."

"Then I'm sorry about this," Walker snarled, "No, wait a minute; I'm not!"

Walker turned to the troopers.

"Kill them."

"_Stand down, Constable!_"

Athena and two Grenadiers walked down the tunnel.

"Call of your troops, right now," she demanded.

Walker gasped.

"But Captain, they're…"

"Now, Mister Walker," demanded Athena.

Walker scowled, and gave the officer a dark look

"Lower your guns, men," he sighed.

Athena nodded and walked forward.

"Miners, you did a good job," he admitted, "But there's no point fighting on."

She glanced at the government forces.

"Dying isn't worth it," she implored.

The group looked at each other. At last, Timmy stepped forward, hands in the air.

"We surrender," he sighed.

* * *

Rain poured as the soldiers of the Fiftieth, the Grenadiers of the 501st and the troopers marched the crowd of miners through the bushland towards Shantytown. There were a hundred in all; heads bowed, eyes looking at feet, sullen and silent.

Jimmy watched as they entered Shantytown. Some had tears in their eyes, but were trying not to give the government forces the satisfaction of seeing them. Tucker walked out of the station, shaking his head.

"Poor guys," he sighed, "They've lost."

Jimmy shook his head.

"No," he replied, "They've won."

* * *

Athena (c) Clockwork Oracle King.

In the historical event I'm basing this on, most of the miners had gotten smashed before the battle. When the British attacked them, they pretty much disintergrated and were curb-stomped.

Also, there were no epic mine-shaft battles.


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Well, there's only one more chapter after this. :) Also, I did some reading and there actually _was_ a Fiftieth Regiment in the British Army (although they were in Malta at this time.) I would like to stress that the Fiftieth in this story is not the real-life Fiftieth, and no offense is intended to thier decendants.

Now, review replies!

**TweenisodeOrange:** It's nearly over. :) Thanks for reading!

**Cartoonatic55:** That would make a good one-shot. XD The ending...you'll see. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I'm glad you liked the fight - I worked hard on improving it from the original cruddy concept. :| Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Aftermath**

_**MINER REBELLION IN SHANTYTOWN!**_

_The Five Hundred and First Grenadier Battalion and the Fiftieth Regiment have finally restored order to the mining town of Bendithurst, commonly known as Shantytown, from an uprising of disgruntled miners._

_Special Constable James Walker has declared that there is no cause for alarm, and that no further rebellion has been incited in other mining towns. However, calls for the governor to revoke the licence fee have been widespread, to prevent the incident from being repeated in future._

_Casualties are at this time unknown…_

* * *

The 501st and the 50th slowly began to restore order to Shantytown. The miners were essentially under 'military overwatch' – they couldn't leave the confines of the township, neither were they locked up (the jail was nowhere near big enough).

Walker had been infuriated ever since the battle in the stockade. He was just waiting for something else to humiliate him.

_Well_, he thought, _if I can't have my job, I can still have my pride…_

Freakshow strode into his office.

"The Governor sent an envoy – the miners are free to go," he stated.

"I choose not to obey that order," replied Walker, calmly.

"Constable, the 501st will inevitably obey this order, you can't simply make your own rules!" implored Freakshow.

"Yes," Walker snarled, "I can."

"Walker, you can't…" Freakshow began.

"Questioning me, Showsenhower?" quizzed Walker, "That's against the rules."

He pulled his pistol from his holster and aimed at Freakshow's head.

"Sorry, Captain."

BANG!

Walker stepped over the body and onto the street, still holding his pistol. Three privates of the Fiftieth walked up to him, looking for orders.

"Any news from the town, boss?" asked one.

"They've broken the rules," muttered Walker, almost to himself, "Open fire."

"On what?" asked another soldier.

"On everything."

Walker strode down the road, shooting his gun. A Grenadier fell to the dirt, and all hell broke loose.

The Grenadiers ran to intercept as Walker and his comrades strode down the road. Walker was smiling slightly madly as he randomly fired at the troops.

An officer from the Fiftieth ran towards him.

"Walker, what're you doing?" he demanded, "The captain ordered…"

Walker turned the pistol and fired at officer's head. He dropped into the dirt, his mouth an O of surprise. The soldiers following him hesitated, but Walker's gesture to his gun convinced them to keep following.

Walker continued to walk, still shooting, lost in a world of his own. A shot from a grenadier hit the third private in the throat, and he fell.

"Sir!" the first one gasped, "They-they just killed…"

"Keep going, Private," ordered Walker, softly.

Walker walked around the corner, towards a small encampment – and a pile of gunpowder barrels kept by the soldiers to arm their weapons.

Another shot, and the second private fell, a wound in his back.

"Sir, we have to run!" the remaining soldier begged, "There's n-no point! We-we're not even doing anyth-"

Another shot, and he fell, landing face-first into the dirt.

Walker turned around and smiled grimly at the grenadiers. The troops aimed their muskets and fired.

The barrels ignited. Walker was still grinning as he was blown to oblivion.

* * *

Dib blinked.

The roof above him was blurry, but he seemed to be in another mineshaft. He was groggy, and felt numb in his left arm. Blinking his dizziness away, he found Danny looking over him.

"You're gonna be fine," he reassured, "We found a doctor, he's patching you up."

"I can't feel my arm…"

Dib glanced to his left, and his eyes widened. His left arm was gone – an empty sleeve was strewn on the floor instead.

"Sorry man," sighed Danny, "He had to do it. It had gangrene…"

Dib nodded.

"Did we win?"

Danny shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "But the good news is that Walker's gone. He went nuts – walking down the main street shooting things, and they…"

Danny shrugged, and made a gesture to indicate holding a gun.

Dib gave a weary sigh.

"Maybe things'll turn out alright in the end," he sighed.

There was the sound of creaking, and a small wooden trapdoor opened. Dib blinked at the sunlight as Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy climbed into the shaft.

"Good news everyone!" Spongebob exclaimed, "They're letting us all off!"

"Really?" asked Danny, tilting his head, "That easily?"

"It gets better," smiled Sandy, handing over a leaflet.

_Colonial Decree Fifteen, in the name of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, VR._

_As of this day, the Mining Licence is hereby revoked. It will be replaced by the Miners Right, which will cost ₤1 a year. The Fiftieth Regiment is to be recalled to Britain as soon as it is possible, pending charges of corruption in its ranks. The Nickelodeon Railway Company is no longer required to repay its grants. Mister Dibley Membrane is cleared of all crimes. The Government is to be reformed, pending democratic representation similar to that seen in London._

_Hereby signed on the date of thirtieth of June, Eighteen-Fifty Two,_

_James Isaac Neutron, Acting Governor._

"Acting Governor? You mean Krabs got fired?" inquired Danny.

"Yep," nodded Spongebob.

"We did it," sighed Dib, shaking his head in wonder.

"What did we do?" asked Patrick.

"Oi, geddoutta my ward!"

A doctor burst in through the trapdoor.

"Sure, this ain't a real clinic," he growled, "But I'm still not allowing so many visitors! This guy had his _arm_ cut off, he doesn't need people like you waking him up and exciting him! Fenton's bad enough! Go on, get lost, the three of ya!"

"See you around, guys," said Sandy, as they turned to leave.

"Yeah, go," he muttered, "Why do I have to worry about that guy bringing his girlfriend in here…people these days; when my great-great-great-great grandson goes into medicine, he'll probably be dealing with far worse then this…"

The doctor shook his head as he got back to caring for his patient.

"_Girlfriend?_" asked Dib, eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story," chuckled Danny.

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda sat in their mine, reminiscing on the past few days.

"Well, it's all over," mused Timmy.

"Back to the daily grind," sighed Wanda, digging on the wall with a pickaxe.

"Hey, at least we can shave again!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Shave?" asked Timmy, perplexed, "What do you mean…I don't wanna know."

"I mean shave our backs, of course!" said Cosmo, brightly.

"Cosmo," snapped Wanda, "He said he _didn't_ wanna know!"

"Ah well," shrugged Timmy, "What do we do now? Not much point staying – there's no gold and we're all broke."

"We could work somewhere else," suggested Wanda.

"Ooh, can we drive trains?" asked Cosmo.

"You can't even drive a donkey!" reminded Wanda.

"Yeah, that donkey didn't like me much," nodded Cosmo, thoughtfully.

Timmy chuckled. His eyes drifted to the ground, where the tip of Cosmo's wand was sparkling in the dirt.

"Cosmo, pick up your wand," he sighed.

"Wand?" asked Cosmo, looking at the wand in his hand, "I didn't drop my wand."

Timmy looked more closely at the shiny thing in the ground. Come to think of it, it didn't look like a wand…

They all gasped, realising what it was.

"_Eureka!_" the three miners gasped simultaneously.

* * *

NOTE: In real life, Commissioner Rede (who's role Walker is taking) did not commit epic suicide-homicide. He died of old age. This is rather implausable creative license. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Dust to Dust

Well, this is it! The last chapter of this story. :D

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** *cheers.* Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** It could be worse for Dib. He could be dead. :/ It does explain a bit about Walker, doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Dust to Dust…**

1852 ended with the first election in Nickelodeon's history.

The parties involved were Dib Membranes' Eureka Party and Eugene Krabs' Traditionalist Party. Dib won by a landslide, and became the first sitting Premier in the colony. Krabs, exhausted and finding no further source of revenue in the colony, returned to Britain.

Jimmy Neutron gave up the Acting Governor position to return to his positions as Surveyor-General and Locomotive Superintendent. He remained at these posts for many years.

Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Patrick Star, Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks shared out the proceeds of the gold nugget. Each got about ₤500. They remained in Shantytown, using the proceeds to set up a restaurant as a source of income. It somehow ended up being called the Krusty Krab. Spongebob believed they were forgiving the former governor. The others simply wanted to make fun of him.

Lt. Squidward Tentacles left the army and was last heard from working at minimum wage in the Krusty Krab as a cashier.

Special Constable Walker was quietly buried in a private cemetery in the Town. The location was unmarked, to prevent it being vandalised.

Captain Athena Sharpivo was promoted to Major after the battle. She would serve with distinction in the Maori Wars and the Crimean War. She eventually retired, having reached the rank of full Colonel.

Tucker Foley went on to become head of the Nickelodeon Railway Company after Nora Wakeman left to work on what she called a 'special project.' The railway expanded greatly over the coming years.

Private Zim of the Fiftieth Regiment was drummed out of the army, but later became a Sergeant in the Horowitz Colonial Militia, a civilian group operated by the government.

AJ was buried quietly by Timmy and his friends at the site of the stockade…

* * *

"…ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Sam finished reading from her book as AJ's body was prepared to be lowered into a mineshaft near where the battle had taken place. Rain poured heavily over them, causing the trees to bow, as if in mourning.

Timmy and Danny picked AJ up. He was wrapped from head to toe in the flag that had been used to signify the miners' revolt. Timmy blinked away a tear.

They carried AJ to the hole, where they attached the ends of the bundle to ropes, suspended from the winch on the top.

The moon peaked out from a small slit in the clouds for just a few seconds as the body was lowered into the shaft. It illuminated the body in its silvery glow, the damn orange flag shimmering vibrantly.

"Goodbye, AJ," muttered Timmy.

The moon was obscured by the dark clouds once again as Danny and Patrick pulled out the supports of the mine. With a significant rumble, the earth caved in and the mine was buried once more.

The silence remained for several seconds as Timmy wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away from the grave. Wanda hugged him tightly, and Cosmo put his hand on his shoulder.

They, at least, were together. Right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Dawn began to seep over the horizon near Shantytown. Danny and Sam were standing in a small, wooden stable, looking at the two horses held inside.

"This place reeks," groaned Danny, holding his nose.

"You'll get used to it," shrugged Sam, climbing onto one of the horses.

"I still think this is insane," warned Danny.

"You want out, then?" asked Sam.

"Nope," smirked Danny, "I'm with you 'till the end."

The stable owner, Howard Deville, woke up as he heard the gate open. Shaking his head, he crawled out of his small coat and stumbled to the door.

"Ugh…what?" he muttered, as he drowsily stepped outside.

His eyes widened.

Danny and Sam thundered by him on horseback, kicking dust into the air as they made for the distance.

"Hey! Come back, thief!" Howard screeched, running fruitlessly down the road after them.

Danny and Sam laughed as they rode for the wild blue yonder.

**The End?

* * *

**

Well, we're done. I do have a sequel planned (called Dead or Alive, if you're interested) but that's a long term project. For now, I'm just happy to stick a 'Complete' on this. A little bit off my workload. XD

Well, thanks to everyone for thier reviews. You guys are even more epic then...epicness, I guess. :D Have a good day, and I'll see you guys when I update some of my other stuff! :P


End file.
